Blue Optics
by Sprintjump
Summary: A certain medic turns out to have a few secrets. Like, 'I'm a Predacon' kind of secrets. What happens if an old article Alpha Trion wrote about Ratchet gets into a certain group of Autobot hands and Predacon claws? What if a certain Predacon daughter is revealed and captured? Will Miko ride Ratchet like in How to Train your Dragon? And why are Predacons still alive?Post PR movie.
1. Her Gaze

Luna remembered the cool nights that she and Ratchet had spent on the hills at the edge of Iacon City. She and her 'father' had spent many hours there, looking at Cybertron's moons and discussing the things that had come up in their life, but what she liked most was the stories he told of the times before the war, which she had never known. She listened intently as he told of what news had happened to their Predacon population. She loved to hear the stories about Iacon before the bombs that had plagued the city destroyed most of the familiar landmarks. Sometimes, they would stay there so long that she would fall asleep next to him and he would carry her home on his back, no matter how much it hurt his wings. He would tell her the story of how he had been torn apart by being captured by Shockwave where he had been experimented on. He told her of his sorrow when he learned he could no longer breathe fire or fly.

Sometimes if she was still awake when they arrived home she would ask him why he had saved her and Ratchet would always reply," Your optics made me want to save you. Blue like mine, they struck me with the deepest glow that reminded me of the Moon. That is why I named you Luna. " Ratchet would bring his tail near his face creating a circle and Luna would curl up in the middle. He would wrap his wings around her like a blanket shielding her from the cold winds that flowed from the entrance of the cave where they lived.

Sometimes when she woke he wouldn't be there. His good friend, the female Predacon named Wildstrike, would be there telling her that Ratchet had been called for medical duty and would not be back for weeks. When that happened she would be taken to the female Predacons and wait for her father's return. Ratchet was very solitary it would never leave her with the others of their species very long unless forced. The only one he truly trusted was Wildstrike.

In the last days of the war on Cybertron he has been called on a mission to earth by his good friend, the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and his righthand 'bot, Ultra Magnus. Predacons were able to convert solids into Energon if they stayed in Predacon mode long enough, so Ratchet had no fear of leaving her on there now dead planet under Wildstrike's watchful stare while he was on the mission. She still remembered his last words to her before he left, "I will return. Do not worry and listen to Wildstrike." She had been an almost grown Predacon then but she still aided her partially disabled father with his wing injuries which refused to ever heal. He knew that she could take care of herself, but if she ever needed help Wildstrike's friends would take care of her.

-'-

Somewhere on Earth Two Months After The Allspark was Returned

Ratchet woke up early that morning from his power-down and expected to see a devious Miko staring up at him from the floor, but not a human could be seen. He could not recall the dream he had been having, but he suspected he had had a nightmare, which had woke him. It was early in the morning, probably 3 a.m., but he decided to take a midnight drive. That was probably the best way to clear his head at the moment. As he drove the streets he noticed what the desert was like at night. He drove out to a rocky outcrop and looked up at stars. He wondered how many Autobots had returned to Cybertron. Ratchet also wondered if he hadn't stayed on earth. Would he be reunited with old friends and family that he had thought he had left behind to meet again at a later date? Or would he still be patching up his comrades on the Nemesis?

The one thing he knew for certain was that he was glad he had stayed with the humans. Although he would never admit it, he loved them almost as dearly as he had loved Luna. Something about them reminded him of her. Thinking about the humans reminded him about today's plans. It was Saturday, and today the humans would be taking a day trip to Cybertron. Ratchet had decided that he would go, perhaps he could get away long enough to meet up with Luna. The last time he was on Cybertron the circumstances had prevented the two from reuniting. One thing was certain in Ratchet's mind, don't let anyone find out what he really was. This included the Predacons. One group of them was enough.

Ratchet's energy supply was low so he decided to return the ware house and try again to power-down. Maybe he could get another hour or two of recharge time.

Note: To the reader,

I am only allowed on my Nexus 7(which I wrote this on with an app) on weekends and snow days. Henceforth I will only be able to update and write then. (Don't worry I wrote a chapter in moments of extreme creativesness which is mostly on weekends. I write a chapter in only like, two hours!)


	2. Ninja Luna

Meanwhile on Cybertron...  
Population Now: 309  
Bumblebee, Darksteel, Bulkhead, Skylynx, and Wheeljack were looking around the ruins of the Iacon Hall of Records, which surprisingly still had many of its records still intact. Darksteel, feral as usual, had a rare idea,"Want to see what they have on Predacons?" Surprised optical circuits turned to the usually brainless one of the group, but they didn't see any reason not to check."Wouldn't Predacon be under P?" Bulkhead asked. Wheeljack shook his head, "It would be under E for extinct." Skylynx disagreed, "It would be under S for species." While the four of them quarreled over were Predacon would be filed, Bumblebee went over to the P section and went to PRE. Right there was a whole cabinet labeled Predacons. He was about to tell the others when he saw Wheeljack and Skylynx having a deadly stare off and Bulkhead was yelling, "IT WOULD BE UNDER P!"

"Actually it was under PRE," Bee said, putting the box in front of them. The four forgot there argument and looked at the box. "Shiny," Darksteel said. "Back into idiot mode", said Skylynx. The five of them returned to the base and opened the box. In it were five cybertronian flash drives. "Shall we put these into the computer?" Skylynx asked. "As much as I hate to say this, I think we should ask Ultra Magnus first." Wheeljack said. Surprised as they were, the Autobots agreed that that was probably the best course of action.

-'-

Somewhere on a Pile of Rubble

Luna looked down the Autobot settlement from on top of a pile of rubble. Ever since she had matured, Luna had struck out on her own, like she knew her father would have. Ever so often she would meet up with one of the other Predacons, but mostly she was solitary. After Cybertron had been revived, Luna had kept close tabs on the Autobots. She had seen her father a few times, but after a good amount of eavesdropping, she had learned that he was on a planet called 'Earth' and was with the native lifeforms called 'humans', which Magnus had said on several occasions that they had very primitive technology.

Being alone and spying had it's advantages, she was unusually small for a Predacon but she used it to her gain. Luna's spying had led her see Wheeljack's advances on Arcee, which were constantly turned down, although you could see that the two were clearly attracted to each other. On her observations on Bumblebee she found out that he was drooling over a female Autobot called Scatterlight (although she clearly didn't know, Bumblebee made such an effort to hide it). Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Darksteel had found out the joys of earth soap opera and watched them under the disguise of 'guy nights'. Predaking and Magnus had taken up the Cybertronian version of chess and were constantly dueling each other during their free time. (Which was VERY boring) Luna's biggest surprise was seeing more male Predacons, but she found out about the whole 'born in a test tube' in front of Shockwave's cell.

This Saturday she had learned that her father was visiting with the 'humans'. She wanted desperately to see what made her father stay on earth. She climbed down from the rubble and carefully maneuvered herself through the passageways of the partially rebuilt city. Autobots were arriving daily, so it was difficult to tell how crowded the walkways would be, which were constantly being extended. In around six hours her father would arrive, and then at least she could see him again, if they couldn't talk.

She heard footsteps up the passage and dove into a cranny, a wonder she could fit into it. Out came Wheeljack obviously looking for something, or someone. He seemed hurried as he walked. She could tell because his footsteps were quick and light. His heartbeat was a little higher then normal but not high enough for him to be frightened. (Oh yeah, she was awesome like that) As he went his way, Luna decided that a trip into the city was too risky at the moment, so she decided to go later when everyone was going to see what the 'humans' looked like. She went off to see if Wildstrike was busy doing something Predacon-y and if she needed help.

-'-

Wheeljack had found Ultra Magnus playing chess with Predaking. He waited nearly an hour for them to get finished and when they were, he showed them the flash drive. Ultra Magnus and Predaking clearly showed interested in and decided to immediately look into its contents. Wheeljack gathered the original Autobots and Predacons so they could all see the information. " Alright here's first page ", Wheeljack said plugging it in.

-'-

Predacons: by Alpha Trion with input by Ratchet and Luna

Species believed to be extinct after the Great Cataclysm. They actually survived in small pockets in remote areas of Cybertron, although population has dwindled down to only a few individuals.

They consume Energon, but are able to convert solids into Energon if they stay in Predacon mode long enough. Adult males weigh around 5 to 10 tons while females typically weigh around 3 to 7 tons. Become mature at around 15 years of age but typically breed at the age of their choosing. Sparkling Predacons typically weigh around 100 pounds at birth and a similar to the size of a newborn cybertronian. Predacons make a variety of calls and have their own language in Predacon mode. (Of which I have learned a little of). Wings are made of a strong, leathery material that, if ripped, has no known way to heal or to be fixed ( if they can it heals very slowly ), making the individual flightless. Predacons have a special biotech that can allow producing fire out of the airways, which, if damaged, also has no known no way to be fixed ( or heals slowly ). Predacons have the ability to transform and live among the Autobot population, in secret. Two surviving individuals I know are a juvenile female Predacons Luna and an adult male (also Luna's adoptive father) named Ratchet, when captured in the war by Shockwave protecting his fellow Predacons, has suffered wing injuries and throat injuries in which making him flightless and fireless. These two have graced me with the knowledge of their existence. I find it a pleasure to know that there is another intelligent species on Cybertron. The one thing I can't understand is why Ratchet and his daughter do not interact with the remainder of the population( which is all female )( I believe it has to do with the ratchets injuries but I am not going to anger my friend by asking him personal questions, although he is trusting of a female named Wildstrike).

-'-

Well the roof came crashing in on the Autobots and the Predacons at that moment.

-'-

Luna fell over laughing on top of the roof. (It was a ninja laugh)

-'-

Author: I didn't really crash in. It's a metaphor

Readers: Duh!

Author: I didn't want you to think Luna fell through the roof!

Readers: Alright!

Author: P.S can you believe I wrote this entire fanfiction on my Nexus 7 with an app that makes it a pain to copy and paste? (It's like word but in an app)

Readers: Awesome! Internet high five to you!


	3. Oohhhhhhhhh!

The Autobots sat in silence. Wheeljack moved his hands with such precision that you would think the computer were going to explode. Everyone was silent as he scrolled through the rest of the flash drive's memory. They found two pictures. Wheeljack, in his invisible bomb suit, scrolled over the first picture and clicked on it.

In the picture was Alpha Trion and next to him was a very small Predacon. She had a black and aqua color scheme, but what caught everyone's attention was her optics. They weren't yellow like a normal Predacon would have, but they glowed with a strange blue light that reminded everyone of the moon. Her mouth looked like a sabertooth tiger with two long fangs jetting out of her visible jaw. Her wings showed the same aqua coloring in their membrane.

The picture was titled : Luna

The next picture was solely of Ratchet. He was about Predaking's size but he was clearly more awesome looking. He was mainly white, his wings were huge, and his jaw, well, wow. His was similar to Predaking's but they were larger, orange, and more, well, awesome. But, a spot at the base of his neck looked like it had been melted and had cooled, and in his wings were what looked like long tears down it. Ratchet's claws were deadly and at the end of his tail was a knife-like end. But his optics, they too glowed with the strange blue light.

It was titled: The Solitary and Deadly Ratchet

You could have heard a pin drop in the room at that moment. It was almost like everything that the Autobots had known have been thrown into question. Why would they're old medic be a Predacon? Right now 2+2 wasn't equaling 4.

Ultra Magnus was the first to speak, "I don't think we should confront Ratchet about this just yet... By the Allspark don't look at me like that! I just don't want to discuss this around the humans!"

Everyone just had to agree.

-'-

Wildstrike didn't know why Ratchet trusted her, or why she trusted him. He was the big solitary male that everyone always warned her about, but he didn't seem all that scary when you got to know him. Even though they barely said a word when they met, they sort of, were close.

Sometimes actions speak more than words.

There were a few things that she couldn't explain though. Like when she first met Luna, as young as a sparkling could be. When she had spent an hour and should have returned to the females, he had asked her she had wanted to stay the night with him and Luna. She had accepted.

Sometimes he wasn't so solitary.

-'-

Luna looked out from a pile of rubble as the excited Autobots hurried to see what 'humans' were. Next to her, Wildstrike looked with narrow eyes, she wasn't used to civilization. "We can go back if you want Wi-stri," Luna said using her pet name for Wildstrike that she had used since she had been a sparkling. Wildstrike shook her head, "I haven't seen you father in ten years, I won't wait another minute." Luna smiled,"Da' wouldn't mind if you don't come. He understands that you don't have people skills." Wildstrike's nervousness came down,"You'll be lucky that I don't tell him that."Luna loved Wildstrike like she was her mother. She even slipped up sometimes and called her "Mom".

The two looked on at the Autobot encampment. In two hours Ratchet would be here, and the feelings of unease would be at rest.

And then Darksteel noticed them.

-'-

Last chapter of the week! See ya' Saturday.


	4. Birthday Password

There is one teensy little bad word in this chapter, and it is bleeped. Don't want to read it just skip the part about Luna.

-'-

Ratchet knew something was wrong. Every single mechanism in his framework was telling him that going to Cybertron was bad news. Luna called it his 'Predacon Sense' and he called her 'Crazy.' But whenever he had a feeling like this it meant something bad had happened or was going to happen, and he was always right. The last time had hadn't listened, he had ended up on a a lab table in front of Shockwave.

Sadly Ratchet was an Autobot who did not heed such warnings, he was determined to head to Cybertron to see his friends again. He wanted so desperately to see Luna again, and he wanted to see Wildstrike just as much. He even wanted to see the females again. Even though he would never admit to them, he missed them. The thoughts of seeing his old friends again made him smile, he didn't even notice Miko come through the door.

"Something has got you happy. You never, ever, smile Ratchet! " Miko said astonished. "I was just thinking about some old memories, " Ratchet replied simply. No way he was going to tell him what he actually had been thinking, it would freak them out. But in Miko's case, she would probably just beg for a ride, and if he ever had to explain to them that he was a Predacon, rule number one was no Predacon-back riding.

Miko gave Ratchet a disbelieving stare, "Whatever you say Dr. 'Bot ." This made him actually smile, Miko's improper language was often hilarious.

In an hour, Raf and Jack had come to the warehouse eagerly awaiting the groundbridge. As it opened, Ratchet once again had the same ominous feeling, but ignored it. He just wanted to see Luna and Wildstrike.

He would have never guessed what would happen next.

-'-

In an instant Luna was lunging for Darksteel's spark. He reacted late, causing Luna to scrape her fangs across his beak. He let out a cry as fresh Energon splattered against the rubble. "I'm a tough little b**** ! " Luna said growling. Darksteel faced her with a deadly glare. Luna saw a moment to taunt the half-blinded Predacon. "My Da' always told me to keep your enemy busy until backup arrives. " Wildstrike landed from above and pinned Darksteel to the ground. With one whack of her mighty claws, he was blacked out.

And then Skylynx and Predaking had to get in on it.

-'-

Wildstrike's Memories...

Wildstrike looked at Ratchet before what would probably be his last call for medical duty. They stood outside Ratchet's home while Luna was made her way to the females.

"So, earth?" Wildstrike mused.

"It probably the only safe place left," Ratchet told her. There was a long silence in between them.

"I'll miss you," Wildstrike said weakly. Ratchet couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Wildstrike I honestly wish things would be different. I wanted there to be an 'us'. I loved you, I love you. I wanted to tell you about how I felt but, there was this war and... the ones I care about always get hurt," he looked ashamed of himself.

And then he left.

-'-

Miko carefully crept around the Nemesis by the prisoner cells, with a very unhappy Jack with her. "Miko when they find out where we went we are dead," he moaned. Miko hushed him,"They WON'T!" she repeated for the umpteenth time. As they walked down the Autobot-sized hallways and doors, they stumbled upon a pass code door.

"Okay, end of the road. Let's go back now!" Jack said hurriedly. Miko typed in some random code and it opened. "What did you type in?" Jack asked amazed.

"My birthday."

Opening the door they met face to face with two Predacons.

Ohhhhhhhhh! Two-hour chapter 4 is up a readable! Enjoy my creative moments. Please tell me any suggestions and I will credit your idea if I use it. I kind of having writer's block. That's why it's so short! :-P


	5. Meeting the Mean Females

Ratchet had been lost in the crowd when he had arrived on Cybertron, and he had casually left the threesome in the more than capable Team Prime hands. It had only take a few minutes when he felt that he could safely transform into Predacon mode with a 'bot seeing him. As he journeyed, he felt the strange feeling once again, but this time he felt like a pair of optics were looking straight through his framework and into his spark. He turned around, but not a 'bot nor Predacon could be seen.

He set off again but the feeling remained ever present. As he walked, he realized something was wrong. He would have met Luna or Wildstrike by now, but as far as he could tell there wasn't a Predacon in sight. Where were they?  
He remained quiet, perhaps he could hear one of the low frequency calls Luna always used in finding when she was lost. He was certain he would hear something.

_Silence_.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong. They would have come; they would've called, they would have done something!

Something had happened. They weren't here.

Dread filled his spark. Were they hurt, captured, snuffed? Captured was the most probable situation, but that would mean…

His little secret was out.

In was in a moment of such utter helplessness that he let out his own low frequency call.

_Where are you?_

He listened. He didn't care if Wildstrike, Luna, or even the females answered; he wanted to know he wasn't alone.

They wrong Predacon answered. Predaking.

_We know what you are._

_-'-_

Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead were looking for a disappeared Miko and Jack, which Raf had innocently denied having any knowledge of their whereabouts. "I think Miko went off like she _always_ does and Jack when to go bring her back like _he_ always does," Arcee reasoned. Wheeljack thought about it. "If I was Miko where would I go to lose to Jack?" he asked. Bulkhead thought. "The prisoner cells!" he shouted.

Off they went.

-'-

Ratchet was silent and stunned; mostly from not hearing Wildstrike or Luna, but also from hearing Predaking's call and knowing he had figured out how to. He froze as he looked around him. Where was he?

But, another had heard his call. Lightwave had, she was a part of the female Predacons. (And mean too.)

_Who are you? Ratchet who is that? What have they done with Wildstrike?_

Ratchet was glad that these calls couldn't be heard by autobots. How rude they would think for Ratchet to be gone a decade and not even one 'hello'. Humph.

Predaking was clearly caught off guard by the answer from an ANOTHER Predacon and had remained silent, seeing how this would play out. Now one of the other females spoke up.

_Emberfire: It's that male, huh? Nice to meet you, but can we please have Wildstrike and Luna back before Ratchet goes on a rampage? That isn't pretty._

_Ratchet: Emberfire I do not go on rampages! This is exactly why I avoid all of you! You are so mean and annoying!_

_Lightwave: Honestly Emmy? He's been gone for a decade and you still have to make comments? Give it a week before you try anything! And please, give back Wildstrike and Luna!_

_Predaking: They attacked Darksteel first!_

_Starflight: Usually when we see a male AKA Ratchet, we usually attack. He just doesn't like us. Plain and simple. _

_Ratchet: I don't like you Starflight because you're mean! Like before, ANNOYING AND MEAN!_

_Predaking: SHUT UP! YOU'RE BICKERING LIKE YOUR SOME OLD RUSTY 'BOTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? JUST STOP PROVOKING EACH OTHER! THAT'S FINAL! I'LL GIVE YOU BACK LUNA AND WILDSTRIKE BUT HONESTLY, WHERE IS EVERYBODY! ALL I HEAR IS "YELLS YELL YELL"!_

Their bickering got so loud they got into the autobot hearing range and everyone was wondering what all the roaring was about.

Meanwhile a recovering Darksteel was laughing his head off because he was one of the only ones who could understand Predaconian language. Skylynx was busy taking a nap.

-'-

"RATCHET IS A PREDACON?!" Miko and Jack screamed.


	6. Predaking and Lightwave got a Crush!

Lightwave looked at Predaking the first time face to face, and felt a small twinge in her spark. It was unexplainable, but she had heard Wildstrike describe it before. She instantly turned her head away in shyness, but she still felt his gaze staring into her.

_"Um... Its nice to meet you_", he said.

Lightwave had never been afraid of anybot before, and still wasn't; she was just, shy. He looked so much more handsome up close...

Wait! What was she thinking? She getting I'm way over her head here. He had named himself Predaking. Lightwave did not need to be thinking about this kind of stuff. At all.

But he was incredibly cute.

Yeah, a female Predacon thinks four lips are handsome.

She had never shied away before, so why now? He was just a Predacon. A really cute one. Scratch that; an extremely cute one.

-'-'-

When he first saw her, Predaking was just downright amazed. She was beautiful; not the mini Unicron Ratchet had described. When she lighted down, she instantly turned her black and green head away, but he just kept staring. And staring. And staring.

She was incredibly cute.

Yeah, male Predacons think giant fangs are cute.

He felt a small feeling deep in his spark that he couldn't explain, sort of what he felt for his brethren but deeper. He just kept staring at her.

He slapped himself because, "Um...Its nice to meet you", was the best he could choke out. She was just so fraggin' pretty!

-'-'-  
Luna and Wildstrike followed their new found friends in Predacon mode through the maze of hallways in the Nemesis. "Just so ya' know, when Miko says she knows where she's going, she DOESN'T 99% of the time" Jack said matter of factly. Wildstrike and Luna chuffed (My version of a Predaconian laugh).

Miko gave him a glare. "Honestly you sound like one of the females that Wildstrike described!" she joked. This made the two Predacons chuff even more.

"Anyway, tell us, oh Ninja Luna, thee secrets you have observed!" he demanded. The humans could understand the Predacon language like Raf could understand Bumblebee.

_Wheeljack is flirting with Arcee and she likes it_, Luna said.

The humans stopped in their tracks.

"WHEELJACK IS TRYING TO GET WITH ARCEE! THAT'S WORSE THAN TELLING US RATCHET WAS A PREDACON!" Miko screamed.

Suddenly a devious smile crossed her and Jack's faces.

"BLACKMAIL!" they screamed.

-'-'-

Five fraggin' minutes later...

"So, Wildstrike... What's your connection to our Ratchet?" Jack asked.

Wildstrike sort of, froze up.

_Wildstrike is Dad's girlfriend!_ Luna said annoyingly.

_I am not!_ Wildstrike defended.

_Your are! By Primus you two are a couple!_ Luna retorted.

Who just doesn't love a chic fight with Predacons in it?  
-'-'-

Tune in tommorow if they ever find their way out of the Nemisis!


	7. Girls meet Boys : Boys meet Girls

Ratchet and Predaking walked side by side as they went to retrieve Luna and Wildstrike from the Nemesis. Skylynx, dying from curiosity, had to ask the question on everyone's mind, "_What happened to you?_"

Ratchet seemed reluctant at first but with a sigh he began the story...

"_I was a very young and very stupid young mech in the early days of the war, and the Decepticons were marching right past my home. They found me and cornered me to where I couldn't fly or lash out. I was put in stasis and the next thing I the next thing I knew I was being disassembled on a lab table in front of a glowing red eye, which later I found out to be Shockwave. When Autobots stormed his laboratory I was set free, but I wasn't me anymore..._" He stopped with a trailing sentence clearly remembering a horrific part of his ordeal.

"_I might be able to heal, I just don't stay in Predacon mode long enough. But my turn, how did you find out I was a Predacon?"_'

"_Um... thank Alpha Trion..._" Darksteel answered.

-'-

Ten fraggin' minutes later on the Nemesis...

"I FOUND THE EXIT!" Miko screamed.

For the first time in two hours, they saw daylight peaking through a door, and a very surprised Wheeljack, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

"Look who we met!" Jack said.

Suddenly he and Miko started getting the giggles.

"Wheeljack why are you trying to get Arcee?" Miko managed to say.

"WHAT JACKIE? SERIOUSLY!?"

_Best. Day. Ever._ Luna said.

-'-

As soon all the Predacons met up (with the exception of Darksteel) they were instantly curious with the other. (Except Ratchet, he already knew everything.) Skylynx got into a long conversation with Emberfire on the topic of which were the best places to perch and look down on the world, Lightwave and Predaking made attempts at conversation, and Starflight sat on the edge of the group because she was just the oddball.

Ratchet looked down from a pile of twisted metal and looked at the two leaders. He gave three months before they would be sharing a nest. A year before a sparkling came into the picture.

-'-

Luna was lazily recharging in the shadow of some rubble while the Autobots who passed gawked, mainly because she was the smallest Predacon they had ever seen.

_Da' where the frag are you? I'm waiting! So is Wildstrike if you want to interface!_

Wildstrike growled at her daughter.

_Your dead when this all blows over_.

Luna started some uncontrollable laughing fits.

-'-

Bumblebee was in a therapy session with Raf about his liking for Scatterlight.

"Just ask her out Bee!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because, I don't know!"

"Gonna be that way huh? I'm just going to ask her out for you!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"


	8. Bulkhead is mostly yelling at Wheeljack

Ratchet wanted to meet his Wildstrike alone. How could he face after what he did when he last met her? He wanted to know if Wildstrike loved him back...did she?

When Wildstrike saw him, she flew down until they were just inches away, and gave him a good long look with those yellow optics of hers. He was dying to say something, but the words didn't come.

Then she placed her cheek next to his and started sobbing. Ratchet wrapped his wings around her as she came close.

_I loved you too_.

For the first time in eons, Ratchet had a complete family. And some add-ins.

-'-

On top of a rubble pile Ninja Luna, and her pupil Ninja Miko, giggled at the two.

_And now they are sparkmates. It took them long enough!_

Miko did some thinking.

"How long until you get a sibling?"

*wing shrug*

-'-

Somewhere else...

"SCATTERLIGHT SAID YES!"

"OH MY SPARK YOU REALLY DID ASK HER!"

Somewhere other than the Last Two Places...

"HOW COULD YOU JACKIE? WHY DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET? DID YOU NOT TRUST ME OR SOMETHING?"

"Well..."

"COME ON! EVEN NINJA LUNA FIGURED OUT. YOU LEFT ME OUT TO RUST! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"Hey! Ninja Luna is a NINJA!"

"SO WHAT? I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST BUDS!"

"I EMBARRASSED OKAY?"

*a collective gasp fills the room*


	9. Miko's Ride and Some Lies

_**Story behind this chapter:**_  
_**I was in math class and I got bored with my classwork. (Which was finished) I started writing Chapter 9 when my teacher (Who is called behind his back) snatched the chapter midway through being finished and read it out loud to the class. Nobody had any idea what it was about, pretty much no one in my class watched TP. When he got finished, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED.**_

_***Dramatic Pause***_

_**PEOPLE STARTED CLAPPING!**_

_**Clapping people!**_

_** couldn't get me I'm trouble then so I got off Scott free!**_

_**I have now emailed this to 26 people. And they LOVE it.**_

_**Shout out to Brandon F., Brandon M., and Brandon W., for starting the clapping. You are the best tricksters I have ever seen!**_

_**Yes there are three Brandons in my math class.**_

_**-'-**_

The Predacons still had one problem. A very big one.

They knew about Ratchet, the Autobots didn't.

Ratchet had no say on the plan, since he was the subject of it after all.

In the end, humor won the argument and Predaking decided to just go waltzing in to the Autobot settlement in all out Predacon mode. But Miko insisted on riding on Ratchet's back. And he wouldn't give in to her pleading.

Until Wildstrike got into the argument. No turning back then. All good boyfriends\husbands know that.

So, Miko ended up getting her way and became the happiest Japanese girl on Cybertron.

-'-  
Somehow in the timespan of around 3 hours, Wheeljack and Bulkhead became best buds again over another therapy session with Raf. He was a very good physiatrist, even without a degree.

And it was soon figured out that Knock Out had a very high pitched scream. Hurt the ears kind of high pitched.

And then they saw a giant Predacon with Miko on it's back laughing her head of at something funny Darksteel had just done.

The Autobots counted six more Predacons than usual.

Many explanations needed to be told.

And perhaps only half of them were true.

Then again, maybe not.

Maybe the author just feels like lying to the readers.

Or maybe not.

You decide.  
-'-


	10. Lightwave and Predaking FINALLY TALK

**My classmates refused I end Blue Optics, so by popular demand it continues!**

Predaking looked quizzically at Lightwave realizing his faceplates were heating up. Like always, she turned her head away as her usual shyness started to affect her.

When the two Predacon packs had united, it was agreed that Predaking would take control of both groups, but Predaking could barely bring himself to say a word to Lightwave since then, and it was driving him crazy.

She started to walk away, but Predaking stopped her. He didn't know why, but he put his hand on her shoulder and held her from leaving.

Lightwave turned to him, although you could tell the gesture was strained. She gave him a weak smile, but she couldn't hold optic contact and looked down at the floor. She fiddled with her claw-like fingers like all girls did when a boy they liked looked at them.

Predaking finally spoke,"Why do you not speak to me? Do you feel resentment towards me?"

Lightwave shook her head furiously and spoke so softly that Predaking couldn't hear her. Then she spoke up, "No."

Absent-mindedly Predaking ran his hand across her cheek, which made her smile, then frown, then smile again. Predaking realized too late what he had done.

The next thing he knew Lightwave was planting a kiss on Predaking's cheek.

-'-

Back on a Planet called Earth...

Miko was doing some serious thinking. Very, very, _very_ serious thinking. She had devised a scheme so incredibly hard, it would put all her other previous works of mischief in the shadows.

She was going to fix Ratchet's wings.

All she had to do was convince him to stay in Predacon mode, but that was a problem with Agent Fowler around. Not even mentioning Mrs. Darby.

Miko, Jack, and Raf would need to explain about the "Predacon in the living room."

This was going to be extremely hard, probably it was best to leave Ratchet's girlfriend, wait, _sparkmate_, out of this.

But Miko thought Luna deserved to be part of the story. Agent Fowler would probably be more forgiving of a ninja Predacon was with them.

Then again, could they bring Luna to Earth with them?

Ultra Magnus would never approve.


	11. Invitation to Earth, Dear Luna

Starflight turned the corner in the hallway, and she stopped spellbound. Right there were Lightwave and Predaking, kissing. Starflight walked backwards and returned, but Lightwave and Predaking were still there. She repeated this the times and each time got the same result.

The oddball walked away from kissing couple. But, as soon as she was sure she was far enough to escaped Predaking's wrath, she called out,"Get a room!"

Then she went into Predacon mode and flew off calling out,

_I'm gonna try to not-die!_

...  
This... this news was big. Blackmail big. Luna was glad she had paid off Starflight with her Energon bit. The news of Predaking and Lightwave were sparkfriends was amazing. It meant like, there might possibly be a _Prince_.

But first she had to consult with her Mum. Wildstrike knew best.

As she started to leave she saw it. Unmistakable. Only one certain human had those giant pink and black puffs on her head.

Miko.

She had heard from her ninja-nighttime-walks about the mischief the young human could get into. But this was just a completely new level of trouble. And Luna was loving ever second of it.

So naturally Luna took Miko to a safe place to talk about her plan.

"Luna, I am inviting you to come to earth!' Miko said.

Luna was more than off guard at her proposal.

But, as always, Miko had to get her way. How else could she have convinced Raf to hack into the groundbridge?

LUNA WAS COMING TO EARTH BABY!

...

As night started to push away day, Lightwave started to head toward her nest. Before she made it to the door, she was stopped again by Predaking. She didn't have to spend the night alone.

Ratchet was wrong. It took them one month before sharing a nest.


	12. Screams

Agent Fowler walked out of his office drinking some coffee and holding the morning paper. As looked up from a news story on alien conspiracies, he screamed as a small\giant Predacon looking at him with extreme interest.

There was Miko, laughing her head off. Behind her, Ratchet looked on disapprovingly, probably because Agent Fowler was still screaming.

I am so sorry it's so sorry but I'm having writer's block. Please review and suggest ideas. Please!


	13. You Roll Rocks?

Miko and Luna were sitting on one of the cliffs near Jasper. Miko was eating some caramel popcorn, Luna was eating some tiny Energon bits, and Ratchet was explaining the new Predacon to Agent Fowler, leaving his part of the story out of it, much to Miko's dislike.

"Linkin Park is this really awesome band, you've got to hear them! I mean, Bulkhead is all about Fall Out Boy, but I like Linkin Park more."

_What is this 'rock and roll'? Is it a sport what you throw\roll rocks and see how loud they are?_

"No, it's a type of music. Like Pop, Country, Pop Country..."

_Humans have strange sports._

"No, Luna! Do you know what singing is?"

_Singing?_

"To make musical sounds with the voice, esp. words with a set tune."

_What does that sound like?_

_"_Here listen:

_I remembered black skies _

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve "_

_That sounds pretty. I don't know if I can do that with my voice box._

"You never know until you try!"

_I have no words._

"You'll find them. Just try."

_Okay._

_I was alone,_

_Quivering in the shadows,_

_I was as cold as stone,_

_No one had known,_

_That I lay there,_

_Possibly living the last moment of my life,_

_Then you came and found me,_

_Crying out deaf cries,_

_Stuck in helplessness's dark sea,_

_You helped me,_

_And everyday I ask how I could repay you,_

_All I knew,_

_Was that I had home,_

"I didn't know your voice box could do that!"

_You liked it?_

"I LOVED IT."

_Thank you._

_But you roll rocks and pop them?_

"LUNA!"


	14. Bad Miko

Miko and Luna were still on the cliff, eating caramel popcorn and energon bits, asking each other random questions.

"What happened to the Predacons?"Miko said innocently.

Luna seemed to be in deep thought once Miko said this. She flexed her wings, Miko had realized that this was a habit Luna had when she was thinking.

_After the Great Cataclysm, the kingdom fell into ruin, and everything turned into chaos. In it, there was few hopes to have, and over the years, it dwindled down to… to just us._

"What happened to your mother?"Miko said.

Luna shook her massive head. She had never known her mother.

Miko placed her little hand on top of Luna's giant snout.

"When I get sad, I imagine Ratchet eating ice cream, then what a brain freeze would be like for him, then him screaming, and then random stuff happens after that. Really random stuff."

_What's ice cream?_

"Forget it."

Suddenly, Miko had a very, very, very, mischievous idea.

"Luna, what do you say about getting an alternate mode? I can ask Ratchet to groundbridge us to Italy, I hear they have some nice Lamborghinis."

To Luna, this thought made the organic happy, so why not she go to this "Italy"?

"Oh, I have to invite Raf and Jack, they need to help us choose!"

Bad Miko.


	15. Nap Time, but First Italy

Ratchet HATED not sleeping in a nest. It wasn't natural for him. And, even with his friends knowing of him being a Predacon, Agent Fowler still didn't know. He couldn't wait until he had his very own nest to sleep in.

But old Ratchet was still an Autobot to Fowler, so sadly, he still had sleep in his berth.

Yet, maybe he could sneak away from the warehouse for just, just one night.

Wait, were was Luna?

Oh, she and Miko were the worst troublemakers since Starflight had been a protoform.

And THAT was saying something.

But, Ratchet was tired. He needed to recharge.

_Where are you, you little scrapling?_

No answer. She must be far off.

He checked the groundbridge log.

Sant'Agata Bolognese, Italy.

Oh No. No, No, No.

Scrap Miko!

Then again, it would be cool to have a Lamborghini around...

-'-


	16. Starflight & Darksteel meet a Sparkling!

Starflight looked curiously at the Autobot sparkling, she never seen one up close before, frankly because she was a Predacon. It's name was Shadedust, a little mech. He was the first sparkling born after the war, a remarkable little thing at that. He had been born to long time sweethearts, Darkflame and Swerve.

The little sparkling reached out at Starflight's beak, and she was amazed at how the little mech was unafraid at her appearance. As she wiggled out of it's grasp, it started laughing. This made smiles break out among the Autobots that were observing scene. It was quite hilarious that something so big was afraid of something some small.

From behind Starflight, Darksteel chuffed (My Predacon laugh) at seeing Starflight's predicates predicament. She growled and wacked him on the face with her tall.

_Ouch!_

_Your fault._

_That was mean. I'm starting to get on Ratchet's side._

_Oh._

Starflight didn't know why, but when he said that, it felt like he had raked his claws across her face. Her whole demeanor changed.

Darksteel noticed her curious behavior and clicked his head to the side in confusion. He had been joking, hadn't he?

Starflight walked down path, different from her usual flying habits.

Darksteel followed in confusion. Why was she leaving? Had he taken it too far?

As he caught up with her, he tripped on his own tail and went tumbling into Starflight's side. He landed ungracefully at her claws, in a position that made him look almost as if he was begging for forgiveness. (Which in a way, he was.)

Starflight smiled.

Darksteel did too.

_Want to poster somebot?_

_That is what I live for!_


	17. Meeting Primus Himself

3 Days Later

(Actually 2 days and 23.8 hours)

Luna didn't plan on meeting Primus himself when Miko had suggested a secret trip to Cybertron with 'the boys'.

She remembered first going though the rubble of some rusty building that Predaking had destroyed on a temper tantrum. Then she remembered Miko's squeak of joy at finding a sort of passageway between two rusty beams.

Miko had called it a 'waterslide without water' which Luna was puzzled at, but the fleshy wasn't afraid, so Luna _thought_ that all was well. It wasn't.

It was not that bad a squeeze for Luna, she was a midget. (Miko had given her the nickname) But, soon they realized that the slide wasn't a thirty second one, it kept going on and on.

They were getting frightened, and the slide was getting smaller. And smaller. And smaller. And smaller.

Just as they thought Luna was going to have to go into femme form to fit, the slide ended into a small room. Who knows who deep into Cybertron they were.

The children were scared now. Really scared.

They were stuck, no calls could be heard this far underground. By the allspark, it would be a wonder if they ever got out of here alive.

Luna got up and looked around for escape. At the left of the room, the wall curved, and you could tell there was more to the room than what they had landed in.

Luna got up to look with frightened Miko, clutching Jack and Raf's arms so tight that their faces were turning red, in tow.

As the rounded the corner, they froze in awe and fear, as they saw a giant optic focused on them. Luna knew it as one thing.

Primus.

They froze in place at his sheer awesomeness.

_So you are the product of another of one of the other divine beings? Jehovah, or God, as you call him? I remember all those eons ago, when he asked if he could build his children on the mass that had become of my foe, Unicron. And fine children he has made. I see him in each and everyone of you. _

The voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere. It was amazing, being in the presence of a god who spoke of another god with respect. Amazing.

"You're-You're- Primus! " Miko stammered.

_Indeed. To be honest, at first I criticized Jehovah for making humans with so many faults, and squishy, now I realize it's adorable._

_As for the Predacon, Luna, my daughter, you've grown into a nice young femme. I knew Ratchet would take good care of you._

Lungs smiled and went to regular femme form in the presence of the divine.

_You may ask me anything you like._

Well, Miko had quite a lot to say.


	18. Will we be able to visit them in Heaven?

"Why did the Predacons die out?" Miko asked.

_You could say I had some inspiration from Jehovah and the flood he caused. Noah's Ark, I believe. _

"So, you and God are like, friends? " Miko said. "How is it you both exist?"

_Me and Jehovah are friends yes, I trusted him to watch over my Autobot's while on earth, and if they passed, he guided their sparks back home to me, such as with Cliffjumper. We have our own spaces in the vastness of the universe, and there are many more gods and demons who preside over many different worlds._

Primus paused, as if he heard an unseen disruption.

_Your Autobot friends are looking for you. They are very worried._

The humans and femme 'bot sagged their shoulders at leaving their new awesome friend.

_Do not worry, we will meet again. And when you humans pass on, I know Jehovah will let you visit the heaven I have created. I have already asked him._

Since Primus was Cybertron itself, a passage opened up by itself next to them.

_Goodbye little ones. Before you leave, tell the Autobots that Optimus says hi._

Miko broke down crying when he said that.

...


	19. Ultra Magnus might have a Sparkmate

Ultra Magnus was taking a break from his duties as Autobot leader and was taking a walk around the not-so-renovated paces of Cybertron. Walking through piles of rubble, he saw a little femme, a familiar one, a Predacon one.

Emberfire.

She was sitting along mangled metal, and Magnus saw coolant leaking from her yellow optics. She didn't notice his presence, and she was oblivious to anything around her.

Magnus carefully crept up on the Predacon, not wanting to lose another hand.

"Emberfire?" he said softly.

She was surprised at him being there and tried to cover up her tears, but it was too late.

Magnus came up behind her and put his good hand on her shoulder.

"What has happened?"

Emberfire hid her face with her furled wings, (which were still somewhat functional in femme form) and refused to say a word to Magnus.

Magnus sat down next to her and gently pulled her wings away from her face, which she faintly resisted, and he saw her body.

She had somehow ripped her torso almost halfway off, and Energon was leaking out around her. It was amazing she was still functional.

As she turned to look up at him, Emberfire collapsed in Magnus aarms, and she was fading out.

Magnus had to get her to Ratchet fast, or Emberfire would be gone.

...

Magnus listened as Lightwave explained what was wrong with Emberfire.

"Emmy, well, she hurts herself, she's depressed. We don't know how to help her. Some days, she's normal, the next day, she is on the verge of killing herself. But, its never been this horrible. If you hadn't been walking around there, she would've died. Thank you."

As Lightwave went back to her next with Predaking, Ultra Magnus didn't want to leave the femme alone.

He looked into the medical beth where she was kept, and felt the urge to protect her. He opened the door.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was wondering if Predacon\Autobot sparkling hybrids were possible.


	20. Dinosaur Potholes (Long Story)

Ultra Magnus was walking along, minding his own databases, when someone popped out of the ground.

Literally.

Imagine a pothole flying up out of no where while the president is driving by, then a dinosaur head popping out with three chimpanzees.

Hint:

Chimpanzees= Humans

dinosaur= Luna

Raf swore Primus planned that.

Miko, being the last frazzled one from just being in a movie called, " Journey to the Center of Cybertron ", was the first to speak.

"Wazzup!" she said. Luna smiled a dinosaur smile. Jack and Raf looked seasick.

"Primus help me," Ultra Magnus sighed.

Miko tried out her Jocker impression.

"So, you like my friend Emmy?" she giggled.

"MY HARD DRIVES, YOU ARE TELEPATHIC!" Magnus screamed.

"No", Jack said," We just had a good long talk with Primus. "

Rad nodded queasily.


	21. The Evil Closet

Luna was watching Ratchet work (which many marvelled at because she never got bored)and was sitting quietly. He was mad at her for going to Cybertron and somehow getting away from his watchful eye. He would have grounded her if she was still a sparkling. Now, Luna was feeling very guilty.

"Da'? Ultra Magnus has a crush on Emberfire."

A medic froze, "I believed so, but I wasn't sure. How did you know?"

"Primus told me."

"WHAT?!"

...

Raf came to the warehouse alone that day, looking very flustered. Almost as much as Ratchet.

"Hey", Raf said. He had the giggles.

Ratchet was suspicious. "What happened?"

Raf tried to talk.

"Jack *giggle* Miko *giggle* Closet *giggle*..."

Ratchet groaned.

"Spot it out."

Luna corrected him. "Spit,"

"What? You called me feces?" Ratchet growled. He stopped typing.

Luna giggle. " Not s***! Spit! You meant, 'Spit it out'".

"Oh." Ratchet said, defeated.

Raf suddenly, with one big hug of air-

"JACK AND MIKO GOT DETENTION FOR KISSING IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!"

Raff and Luna fell over laughing.

Ratchet groaned once more, "Twitterpated."


	22. Griffin Rock Prepares for Luna

Chief Burns was holding a family meeting in the afternoon after a successful day of providing their emergency services.

"Now, before I dismiss you all for a hopefully undisturbed night's rest, I'd just like to say that next week we're going to have some visitors to the firehouse, " he said.

Kade was confused and curious. "Are they hot babes?" he said cheekily.

Dani punched her brother in the arm.

Chief Burns chuckled. "No, but your partially correct. We are having a _Cybertronian_ visitor and one of the human friends from the Optimus Prime's old team. I believe Raf is coming over. "

Graham interrupted hoods father, "How's Kade partially correct?"

Chief Burns have his sons a distracted glare. "Or Cybertronian visitor is a female Predacon, whom I was told by Ratchet, the Autobot medic, that she needs to have an eye kept on. She was had some, unbelievable, adventures when she gets away. Especially with her human friend Miko."

Cody smiled, "So girl 'bots exist?"

Chief Burns chuckled, "That's one way of saying it."

Dani bumped in, "Quick question, What's her name?"

Chief Burns chuckled again," Luna". He yawned, "Time to tell the 'bots before I fall asleep. "

He left out the Predacon portion of the predicament. And the reason why Miko and Jack weren't joining their friend Raf.

...

Blades was smiling the next day, eager to share his joy at another Autobot's visit. "Cool! Its been ages since I've seen a femme!"

Francie stopped dead in her tracks. "That's the term for a lesbian who looks feminine."

Boulder told her off,"No. In your terms it is but for us it just means girl. "

Francie put her hands on her hips in an excuse-me pose. "Well!" she said.

Meanwhile, Cody was poking through his dad's government papers, without permission, looking for more information on this "Luna".

"Hey Heatwave," Cody said," What's are Predacon? "

Heatwave froze in place while having a hose down from Kade. "You say, Predacon?" He said feverishly.

"Uh huh ", Cody mumbled.

Heatwave turned to Kade.

"I need to speak with your father... immediately."


	23. Emmy, I Dare you to Eat my Arm!

Emmy sat in her favorite spot (While in femme form) overlooking the Autobot settlement. It had become a busy spot, now the population of Cybertron had grown to 504 (and three sparklings), a major achievement.

She was sitting quietly, debating with herself about suicidal thoughts, kind of a daily occurrence inside her hard drives. It would be easy to try to die again...

Emmy was brought back to reality when she heard footsteps. She turned around with a glare of her normal yellow optics, but not a single spark was to be seen. She scanned the address behind her, but not a single 'bot was to be found.

"Don't make me bite a limb off!" Emmy shouted.

No one answered.

Emmy glared, but didn't attempt to move. Maybe her messed up circuits had imagined it?

She sat down again, and started watching over the Autobots, just little specks from so high.

Then more steps.

Emmy spun around again and saw Ultra Magnus standing there, arm and claw folded in a haughty pose.

"I'm already missing one hand, want to eat the other?"

Emmy couldn't help but giggle.

She gave him a smile.

He returned one right back.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had figured out that Predacon\Autobot hybrids are possible, and he waited patiently waited for Emmy and Ultra Magnus to...

...

Cody, Francie, Raf, and Luna were sitting in a circle in one of the tunnels' dead plaued Uno. (Which Luna was having trouble holding up the cards)

Meanwhile, am Amber Alert had just been issued for Cody and Francie.

Trouble just seemed to follow Luna everywhere.

"UNO!" Cody yelled.

Francie glared at him.

"You still have two cards!"

"Oh."


	24. Maybe One, Maybe Two

**IMPORTANT: RATED MORE THAN K+ BUT LESS THAN T.**

**I haven't done a real good job of WildstrikexRatchet so I thought I'd do a little something. R&R.**

**Phew. This was a long one to write. Think I should started making my chapters longer?**

Ratchet (Predacon Mode-like Ratchet) was taking one of those old-people naps in a secluded area of Cybertron. He trusted that Chief Burns could take care of his Luna, possibly have a broken bone or two by the end of her stay but, hey, he would still be alive. Wasn't that reward enough?

Just as he was drifting off, he heard Wildstrike's familiar steps. She had been in an accident as a sparkling, and she had an almost inconceivable click when she walked. This was how Ratchet could pick her out of a crowd.

Wildstrike made her way up the hill and paused in front of the seemingly-sleeping Predacon.

"You need some practice on a fake snooze. Your tail-blade is twitching".

Ratchet let out a playful growl. You could NEVER get past that femme. She was like, psychic-ish.

"Ratchet, do you know where Emmy is?" Wildstrike said.

_Interfacing with Ultra Magnus no doubt._

"What did you just say?" Wildstrike said disbelievingly.

_You didn't notice? Ultra Magnus has totally fallen for her, I mean really! He is totally in love with her. There is going to be another sparkling around soon, no doubt. Actually, make two_.

"Why two?" Wildstrike said cheekily.

_Wheeljack and Arcee. They are getting close, and I mean like CLOSE_.

"So, that's all you predict?"

_Pretty much, from what I've seen. I am feeling so lonely. Even Miko and Jack got together, and that's MIKO! I am being left behind! All my little ones are all grown up! Somewhat empty nest! Oh, the horror!_

Wildstrike chuckled. "What are you going to do when Luna gets interested in some mechs? I know a certain one who's got feelings for her."

Ratchet opened one of his piercing blue optics. _Who likes my Luna?_

"I've seen Skylynx looking at her, but he's too afraid to say anything, like that Bumblebee was to Scatterlight."

_Correction, make that three sparklings._

"Didn't answer my question…."

_It's for another time._

"You can't put it off forever!"

_If my Luna likes a mech, she likes a mech_.

_But if he breaks her heart, his cold, dead, husk is going down my throat!_

Wildstrike chuckled once more. "I hate having an empty nest, I never even had a true sparkling of my own!"

_Well, Luna…._

"I meant one that was comprised of my own spark, with a sire, and I carried them."

_You know, it's funny, I see myself in Luna so much, yet our sparks aren't even related._

"Its those eyes, those beautiful eyes. They make me envy you two so much, for those pretty things."

Ratchet turned back into mech-mode and walked up to his Wildstrike.

"Want to see them better?" he chuckled as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Wildstrike smiled. "You and Luna are family. Family is who you love, not who you're related to."

Ratchet grinned back. "Then you're family too."

He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Wildstrike pulled away. "I know what you're doing Ratchet!"

He laughed. "Whatever are you talking about?" He pulled her in again in one of his hugs and she laughed.

"No, No. I didn't mean now. Just, in the future." she giggled.

"A second away is the future. It's all the future. No such thing as the present." he answered.

She smiled sadly. "It's a hard world nowadays. Really want to have a sparkling in the aftermath of the most devastating war ever in the universe?"

"Did I really raise Luna _during _the most devastating war ever in the universe? Luna turned out somewhat alright!"

"_Somewhat_?" Wildstrike laughed. "Remind me never to bring up this subject with you, ever!"

"Oh come on! We raised Luna, why not a clutch this time?" Ratchet teased.

"I'll have a clutch when an Autobot falls in love with a Decepticon! I won't have a clutch, too much work. Twins, maybe, but definitely not a clutch!" she retorted.

"So you're saying yes?" Ratchet prodded.

"I'm not saying that, just…..Oh you're quite a clever mech aren't you?" Wildstrike groaned.

Ratchet smirked. "So?"

Wildstrike sighed. "Maybe…. I just don't think its really that good of a idea. Just look at the parents we would be, I'm wonderful, but you, not seeing a good old role model." She grinned.

"How many times must I say please?" he said. He wrapped her in another hug and with a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll sleep on it." Wildstrike said laughing.


	25. The Oddballs at the Well

Emmy woke up in Ultra Magnus's apartment the next morning.

Thats all I'm going to say.

:P

...

Ratchet woke up the next morning feeling very flustered. Oh, by Primus, why'd Wildstrike have to be so tough on him? She knew that he knew that they both wanted this so badly, so why torture him?

Wildstrike was next to him in the nest, deeply asleep. All you could hear was the faint humming of her circuits and the occasional creak of the old buildings. It was very early, maybe three o'clock in human terms, so-to-speak.

Ratchet got up and stretched, careful of his wings, which had begun the healing process that would be halted when he returned to Earth. The thought constantly saddened him, but he loved those kids too much.

He careful exited the nest and went out into the cool night air. It was useless to return to the nest, he would never get back to recharging.

He stepped lightly, careful to keep his claws and tail away from unstable surfaces that could cause a ruckus. He took one of the mainly traveled on passageways to avoid debris and made his way around the settled areas of Cybertron.

He had been walking for around five minutes when he heard a call. It wasn't an Autobot, too low-frequency, it just had to be Predacon. Ratchet stopped and focused his audio receptors of the faint conversation.

_I don't think it's a good idea._

_Nothing is ever a good idea with you._

_I just don't think its…...its right to do this now._

_Why not?_

_I'm kind of scared. We didn't tell them about, us._

_Was it ever a good idea to tell something like this to Predaking? His reaction would be an equal of Ultra Magnus have WAY too much high-grade!_

Ratchet had to agree with that last one.

Ratchet focused on the voices and their direction. If he was correct, the voices were coming from…

The Well.

Ratchet just knew then and there it was Starflight and Darksteel. He hadn't predicted that their relationship had gone THAT far yet. Actually, he hadn't paid much attention to it at all. Ratchet just thought it wouldn't last. Crazy and More Crazy would cancel each other out, wouldn't they? Nope, he was wrong. (That's a first.)

He wove his way through the crannies and passages and looked on at the well from the edge of the ruined city. Sure enough, Starflight and Darksteel were there, talking. It was one of the rare moments he had seen them be civilized sentient beings.

Darksteel was grinning (if you could do that with a beak) and assuring Starflight, who seemed, anxious. She was a little scared, a little curious, and Ratchet knew that she was desperately longing. Her heart beat was quickened, and she was constantly fiddling with her claws.

Oh yeah, Ratchet was good like that.

Maybe therapist Ratchet needed to get in on the situation.

He paddled up and almost immediately was noticed by Starflight. She looked embarrassed, relieved, guilty, and annoyed. (Honestly, just imagine that face.) Darksteel was stopped short and tilted his head questionably at his peer. (It was kind of cute pose like a bunny mixed with an ostrich. Just think of THAT face.)

When Ratchet walked up to the two, (which were both speechless) he grinned at the oddballs.

_You two need to figure this out. Darksteel is perfectly on point, but Starflight, you need to make up your mind. It's okay to be anxious, but you have to be sure._

The two were speechless still. Yet, it was a good thing to have a free therapist.

Starflight fiddled with her claws._ I'm scared. I'm curious. I'm eager. I'm more messed up that Emmy right now._

That was saying something.

Ratchet nodded sympathetically. _ I know you're scared. It's a tough decision. You really just need to make up your mind._

_Have you needed to make this choice_? Darksteel asked.

_I'm trying to convince to Wildstrike, but honestly, a sparkling is the best thing that's ever going to happen to you._

_I think my mind is made up. _Starflight said.

Therapist Ratchet strikes again!

…..

"Watch, now, as the elusive Ninja Luna in her not-so-natural habitat stalks her way through this cave upon the unwitting eavesdropping victim", Cody said in a British-narrating accent.

Luna was trotting among the boulders as the kids were laughing and playing along with her. they kept challenging her to move 2-ton boulders, letting them ride on her back, try to beat her Uno, (Which she was a natural at), and among other things you would do if you were friends with a giant/tiny Predacon.

Raf was restacking the Uno cars which Luna had spilled in a fit of frustration with her wings. It had turned into large mess all over the floor that looked like a twister came through.

"Hey, what time is it?" Raf asked rearranging his glasses.

All the rest shrugged. As if a cloud had descended, the foursome had suddenly realizing that the light from Luna's optics were becoming less and less adequate for the increasing dimness of the cave.

Francie started yawning. "I'm so tired, I don't even think I'll be able to make it back to the firehouse without falling asleep while I'm walking." She wasn't lying. You could visibly see how heavy her eyelids were. It must have been at least ten, way past the children's usual curfew.

Luna flexed were wings and thought a moment, for she too desperately needed recharge before she went into a temporary stasis.

Luna called the children together under her wing and looked around the cave. With her tail she started sliding it toward her, pulling in brush, dried grass, and other things that had been blown into the caves. She gathered it around seven feet away from her children and assembled it into a nice little pile. She concentrated and let out just a little spark from her airways, which preceded to set the pile on fire. A nice little camp.

The children were already snoozing.


	26. There is Always an Alien in China

China

…..

The cave was wet and soggy, all of the monsoon's rainfall was washing down the mountain and it's caves. Here and there debris scattered the cave floor, one could see a soccer ball, a small tree branch, and among other things that had washed down from the villages.

Going deeper into the cave, the rain has eroded the tunnel just enough, for a piece of metal poking out the side of the wall. It's not rusty, nor shiny, but it doesn't belong in the rocky cave. It's a sharp edge, clearly not natural, but it is lodged into rock.

Suddenly, a rush of water plummets through the cave. The ceiling is unstable, and the great needle like roof is crashing down to the floor.

The devastated cave reveals a secret, a secret cavern. All over the walls are a single painting of a dragon breathing fire. Ancient Chinese symbols cover the walls.

In the cave, there is also a stasis pod. Inside a giant head, a Predacon one, is visible through the small window in the glass.

Another violent tremor thrashes through the cave. A single long needle falls from the ceiling, right onto the pod.

It opens the pod.

The beast's optics open.

They are blue.

It blinks.

He senses his daughter.

Razordelta is coming.

….

Ratchet honestly was going to KILL Luna when he got his claws on her. He honestly thought he could trust Raf to take Luna down to Griffin Rock and not get into any trouble, but no! Luna just had to go and disappear along with Raf and those other children. Those were a nice pair of kids too, he had met them when Blades had gotten squashed by a rock and his propellers had gotten all messed up and dented.

He couldn't believe he was going to have to groundbridge and help find his daughter. Why could she just follow orders?

Like her father should have.

Ratchet pushed the thought away. He had made a promise long ago to him, and he would keep it. He needed to keep Luna safe. That was it.

He turned the groundbridge on and set coordinates for a cavern near where Luna's life signal was. Hopefully the children were with her.

…

**Just wanted to say that I might be including Steve the Vehicon in this. Your thoughts?**

**R&R and Internet High-Five!**

P.S TOTALLY CLIFFHANGER! :D


	27. Roar (PS Not Katy Perry)

The beast marveled at the walls. They were depictions, of him, of others, it was mesmerizing. Symbols he did not recognize covered the walls, all were strange sharp symbols to him. He couldn't figure out what they meant, and it intrigued him.

On the far side of the cave, he saw it. It was a picture, of him, his head really, and another Predacon. It had glowing yellow eyes.

These native life forms had recognized that he was different from the rest.

But what did they look like?

The beast looked around and twisted his head around. He saw the sunlight, and the hydrogen and oxygen compound.

Where was he?

The beast only remembered the THOUSANDS of vehicons he had "accidentally" landed in.

It was tragic.

NEVER underestimate those things.

He looked out of the cave's opening. It was all smog-like and disgusting in the air. These lifeforms were primitive if they couldn't filter the air. Were they trying to kill the ozone?

The beast looked down on the "city". He could barely see the lights in all the smog, but he knew it was there. No way he was going down there. It would just be the vehicon situation all over again.

He was lost. he didn't even know what planet he was on, but he sensed his daughter. He had never met her, he had been long captured before she was born, but he knew she was there. Her life signal was so similar to her mother's. He would never forget that.

But how could he leave this place? He was technically trapped.

Well, Razordelta could still roar.

…

Ratchet was carefully nosing his way through the caves, looking for a heat signature that the children would carry. He knew they were here, Luna's life signal was close, but he wouldn't be certain they were with her.

He paused. He saw a faint glow.

He stepped foward carefully. It could be a search party, or just plain, old, stupid humans.

Ratchet turned the corner.

He was kind of cute, what he saw. Luna was asleep, curled up in that cute way she did where she wrapped her tail around her snout and made a perfect circle. When she was little she used to suck her tail, much like a baby sucked their tail, since her tail didn't have some kind of weapon on the end.

In the middle were the children, all quiet and cute, the way Ratchet perferred them.

He gently nudged Luna's head and woke her. She groggily looked up at him, confused at his presence. Then she realized she was in trouble.

Ratchet gently took one of the children, Cody, in his hand. The boy barely moved. He was in deep sleep.

Ratchet gave Luna a glare and cocked his head to the side. She understood and picked up the other two children and followed her father.

He was SO going to kill her

...

PLEASE REVIEW. HAVE YOU ALL DIED!?

-Sprintjump

:P


End file.
